The Hesitating and The Falling
by whendarkmetlight
Summary: No matter how hard they tried, nothing would ever change. So why try? They wouldn't. Trying was for fools who had yet to see the truth. The fact that every person in this world could only count on themselves. Every one else always left. Pairings: Draco/OC and Oliver Wood/OC. Visit mysecretlife17's channel on youtube to check out the cover and a promo/intro! Updates every Wednesday!
1. The Beggining of the End

**Hello there! **

**We (yes we) wanted to point out a few things before you delve into our story. First, this is being written by two people. Hannah and Jamie. We decided we wanted to collab on a story, and this channel was born. **

**We will switch off on writing chapters, so this first chapter is written by Hannah. Then next chapter will be written by Jamie.**

**We plan on updating every wednesday(: And if you would like to see a cover for this story, as well as an intro/promo, you can go to hannnah's youtube channel (mysecretlife17).  
**

**That's enough rambling for now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A howling wind ripples through a cold and unforgivable rain as it pounds into the earth. If weather had a voice, right now it would be screaming sadness. And not just any kind of sadness. No, this was the type that would shake you to your very core. An invisible pain that's only felt by the soul would be pulsing through you, driving you to past the point of breakdown. It was at this moment that two different girls who were in two different places, basked in that sadness as it ran down their shaking bodies.

Lightning flashes in a fit of anger, causing the girls to curl further into themselves. Booming thunder seems to yell as loudly as they are. Well, at least internally. They had grown far too numb by now to remember how to use their words. They had no one to scream at anyhow. Well no one except the rain, but that seemed to be the only thing that truly understood them in that moment. Felt their pain. Wept their tears.

So they stood in silence. Imagining the downpour washing away their troubles.

Though, in all actuality, the storm was too harsh to even consider doing such a thing. Most likely, it was doing the exact opposite. Stirring up mud and leaves to gunk up their minds.

But it felt good to pretend otherwise.

Along with the pretending came clarity. Or, what they decided was clarity. Whether it actually was or not would remain to be seen. But they couldn't concern themselves with that now. All they knew was, they were done.

No matter now hard they tried, nothing would ever change. So why try? They wouldn't. Trying was for fools who had yet to see the truth. The fact that every person in this world could only count on themselves. Every one else always left.

Though, despite their sudden decision, they couldn't keep from asking one question.

_Why?_

When you sum it all up, every story is about the main characters quest to answer that question. But before you can ask _why_, you have to ask, _what_..

That's the question you're probably asking right now. What happened to these girls?

In order to answer that, we have to go back to the beginning.

..

Where did this whole thing start again?

..

Hmm..

Oh yes!

With a seemingly harmless game between two best friends.

* * *

*six months earlier*

~Isaboe~

"Izzy! I'm dying!"

"No, you're not," I sigh, continuing to read.

"Oi! You could at least look up from your book to check! What if I really am dying?!" She protests, fake hurt in her voice.

Breathing in the freshly cut grass, I smirked. Setting the book down in my lap, my head turns to see a frustrated and rather bored looking Electra, sprawled out on the limb of a tree. "Electra, you're homework is not going to kill you,"

"You don't know that! History of Magic very well may be the death of me!" She exclaims as she flings her text book around.

"Uh huh," Raising my brow, I look back to my book.

"I can see the headlines now," She begins, jumping down from the tree.

"Here we go," My eyes roll as I suppress a laugh.

"**Death by Homework! Local Girl Killed by History of Magic!**" Electra dramatizes.

"I'll make sure to add that to your headstone," My lips have formed a full smile by now. I hear Electra give a soft laugh as she lays down next to me on her stomach.

"Seriously though, we've only been here for two weeks and professor evil is already assigning a butt ton of homework. I think this is the year I am going to die," She groans, picking at the grass.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad,"

"Easy for you to say! Professor Binns actually likes you!"

"He would like you too if you weren't so-"

"Beautiful? Bloody brilliant? Smarter than he is?"

"-apathetic,"

"Oi!" She scoffs, throwing some of the grass she has uprooted at me. I just laugh and it's only a second before she joins me, knowing I'm right.

"Alright little miss sunshine, next time I'm in class I'll make sure to add lots of smiles,"

"Little miss sunshine?" I laugh. She shrugs, a smile on her face. Shaking my head, I throw grass back at her. As soon as it leaves my hand, she is returning fire and an all out grass throwing war is started. A few people passing by looked at us like we were crazy, but we didn't care. We knew we were strange and embraced it.

Soon, we are both laughing too hard to think straight.

"My-" _giggles_ "-stomach-" _more giggles_ "-hurts!" Electra says as she tries to breath. Her attempts to talk, laugh, and breath at the same time causes her face to twist into the funniest thing I've ever seen, which just provokes more laughing from me.

"Stop!" I laugh, though it comes out more like_ sto-o-opp. _"That face!"

She tries to glare at me but realizes her face just gets more distorted, so she gives up and proceeds to laugh harder.

It takes us a good 20 minutes to finally calm down.

"Well, if people at this school didn't think we were crazy before, they sure do now," Electra chuckles.

"I think we past crazy, and shot right to insane,"

"Can I please marry you?" Electra jokes, turning over on her back.

"As long as I get to be the wife,"

"Fine by me. Wives have to wear the dresses. Not my thing. Now go make me a sandwich,"

"I want a divorce,"

More laughter ensues.

"Alright, I have to get to class," I stuff my book back in my bag before standing up. Electra suddenly gets a strange look on her face. Something mixed with confusion and slight frustration.

"What's wrong?" I ask, brushing the grass off my pants.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something,"

"Maybe you left it up it that tree,"

She eyes me, confused.

"Your brain," I grin.

"haha very funny," She smirks, though it quickly turns into a dawning realization. "Crap,"

"What?"

"Quiddich practice!" She springs up, trying to get her stuff together as possible. "Draco's gonna kill me!" I hear her yell as she runs off.

"It was nice knowing ya!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**I know it hasn't delved much into the story yet, but I promise we have alot planned out! **

**Don't forget to leave a review and let us know what you think!  
**

**The next chapter will be up next wednesday! ^^**

**Bye!**

**-Hannah**


	2. Tardiness and Anger Issues

**Here's chapter two! **

**Also! We forgot to mention, that for the purpose of this story, Oliver is only a year ahead of Draco. **

**Now on with the story! ^_^**

* * *

~Electra~

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that I wasn't terribly late. Finally reaching the quidditch pitch quite out of breath, I avoided the angry looks from my teammates. I already knew that they were unhappy. Hell, I wasn't too happy either, I'd never been late for a single practice.  
"Sorry I'm late," I said to Draco, the captain of the team, "I got caught up doing some homework and lost track of time,"  
He glared at me and handed me my broom, "It's not my problem if you can't keep up with your school work. But if you don't start taking this seriously, we'll find someone who will." I stood for a moment staring at him in disbelief. Was he seriously threatening to kick me off the team? Draco always had a tendency to overplay the whole _'I'm captain so you have to do what I say,'_ thing but he had never took it to that extreme before.

I knew it was best to just walk, well fly, away and let it go but then my temper boiled over and I just wanted to punch every inch of him that I could. What can I say, I have a bit of a temper.

Shooting him my best glare, I threw my broom to the ground. If Draco thought I was going to let him walk all over me, he had another thing coming.  
"You have got to be joking, Malfoy. I'm one of the best players you've got, if not the best. You couldn't replace me if you tried, and you know it, so don't play games with me," I said unable to contain the venom in my tone.  
"Well, you won't be the best player on the team if you're late again, Ryker, so keep that in mind. Now take your inflated ego and get your broom in the air," Draco said icily, ignoring the look of pure hatred that I was aiming at him. He gestured to the spot in the grass where I'd left my broom and arched an eyebrow, as if daring me to challenge him.  
I poked him hard in the chest, resisting the urge to just strike him, "If anyone has an inflated ego, it's you. Don't you ever dare speak to me like that! I don't care who your father is, it won't do you any good if you've been hexed to oblivion!" I yelled.  
Draco smirked, loving the fact that he'd made me lose my temper. It was just a game to him. He was trying to get to me and I had let him win. Guys like Draco were dangerous, they would break you down if you gave them the chance and I had no intention of ever giving Draco that opportunity.  
"Hey!" hollered Blaise Zabini from his perch about fifty feet above us, "As touching as this lover's spat is, we have a game to prepare for."  
I felt my cheeks turn pink from anger, hating that he was giving Draco even more fuel. I would surely be hearing more from Draco now that he'd had that idea inserted into his mind.

I heaved an angry sigh and bent to pick up my broom. Part of me was still contemplating whether or not to curse Draco and the other part was considering cursing Blaise. It was tough to decide which one of them I was more angry at right now.  
"Electra, are you blushing?" Draco asked me with a satisfied grin, his grey eyes sparkled unfairly sending a shock throughout my body. And no that was not my way of saying he has nice eyes!  
I felt my insides churn and my cheeks turn even more red, "No, I did not! I have higher standards than that, Malfoy." Then I mounted my broom and flew up to join Blaise. There was so way that I was about to have that conversation with Draco.  
"It's cute when you pretend you don't like me," Draco call after me.  
I groaned. He really was going to try and play with me. I only hopped that I would be able to maintain my integrity and ignore him. Having strong will wasn't always enough when it came to Draco. If anyone knew how to break a person, it was him.

Huffing a sigh, I made a mental note to be extra careful not to ever let my guard down. Because that's when people always hurt you. And I would never be hurt again.

* * *

Later that night I trudged back down to the Slytherin common room, still very annoyed. Only now my body was sore too add to my misery. Stupid Malfoy. He had made sure to drill me the most during practice for my little outburst. Who on earth did he think he was?

I tossed my book bag onto the black plush couch before the fire and sat on the floor, trying to warm my sore limbs and ease some of the pain. Pulling my History of Magic paper from my bag, I began to continue where I had left off this afternoon. Thanks to Binns, I now had a towering assignment to finish, among the other immense stacks of homework from other professors. It was only the start of the school year and I was already buried up to my ears in work, and now had to tread very carefully or I would lose my spot on the team. Times like these I really wished that my best friend was in the same house as me. I really could use her help.  
I ignored the other players best I could as they too made their way back. All of them were complaining loudly about being overworked, and for once I agreed with them. Draco not only punished me, but had pushed us all harder than usual because of my tardiness. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

I could feel his eyes on me as he entered the common room, and it chilled me to the bone. He seriously wasn't going to let this go. He's such a prat, I thought to myself.  
He tried to make his way over to me, but was intercepted by a very enthusiastic and sickening kiss from Pansy Parkinson. I almost gagged as I watched her wrap herself around him, preventing all possibility of escape. She was such an awful person, and she looked remarkably like a pug, which only added to her horrible and sinister personality.  
Draco finally shoved her away, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Serves him right for being such an arse.  
"Pansy, would you stop doing that? I told you, we're over. Leave me alone," he said with a sigh, there was no hiding the embarrassment in his tone. It sent me into a fit of silent laughter, earning me quick glare from him.  
"How long do you really think you can keep this up, Draco?" she purred as she tried her best to look irresistable, though it only made her look more awkward than before. "I know how you feel about me,"  
It seemed that her attempt to be appealing was having the opposite effect. He shoved her away, soon disappearing to his dormitory. Once again I burst into a fit of satisfied laughter, knowing Draco was now as unhappy as I was. Carma's sucks, doesn't it?

Oh, I couldn't wait to tell Izzy about this.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**What do you think of Electra's character so far?**

**Don't forget to leave a review and let us know what you think! **

**Next chapter will ne up next Wednesday! ^^**

**Bye!**

**-Jamie**


	3. The Deal

**Here's chapter three!**

* * *

~Isaboe~

A soft breeze caressed the pages of my book as my eyes quickly ran over the words, drinking in each character, action, and description as it is displayed out before me. My grip tightens on the hardback cover, and I being chewing on my lip.

By now, I had unknowingly became numb to my surroundings. Nothing seemed to register in my mind except for what was going on in the story. So, I did not notice the group of hysterically laughing boys that had stumbled into the quidditch stands where I was currently sitting.

Somewhere in the back of my mind though, I acknowledged the change in atmosphere. Tearing my eyes away from the novel, I glanced around, freezing when I noticed the boys. I immediately recognized them as the Gryfindor quidditch team, well most of them. How long had they been here?  
I continued to stare at them for a moment, a little baffled that they had not noticed me yet. Or maybe they had and I just wasn't important enough to deserve their acknowledgement. Either way, I didn't really care. So, I turned my attention back to my book, once again getting lost in it's content.

After I killed a few more chapters, I finally noticed that one of the guys had been continuously staring at me. All of the other guys continued to laugh and joke around about whatever it is boys talk about, while he just sat back, and looked at me. After a moment I was able to place a name with the face; Oliver Wood, their team captain. The look on his face seem curious. Like I had done something interesting and foreign that he was trying to comprehend.

Beginning to feel self conscience due to the sudden attention, I nervously tugged at my sweater and half smiled at him. Realizing he had been caught staring, he immediately looked back to his team mates and acted like nothing had happened.

Well that was really weird.

Sighing, I tucked my book back in my bag and began watching the slytherin house quidditch team practice. Almost immediately, I picked out Electra's ebony black hair and pale skin. As soon as I noticed her, I picked out the bickering that was going on between her and Draco Malfoy, the team captain. My smirk grew as the spat continued throughout the practice. She was almost red in the face with anger, while he was practically overflowing with glee. Though despite her anger, I could tell, even from far away, that something was going on between the two.

I smiled, deciding I would have to bring it up later.

**ooOOoo**

"Come on, Izzy, they're not that steep," Electra tried to convince me. I just shook my head as I continued my slow decent down the stairs. I had always been afraid of heights and going down these stairs terrified me. I don't care what anyone says, they are steep.

"When are you ever going to get over your fear of heights?" I hear her laugh.

"As soon as pigs jump over the moon,"

I don't look to see, but I know Electra is now rolling her eyes.

"It's not like I can just snap my fingers and make it go away," I say, finally reaching the last few steps. "If I could, I would have cured myself a long time ago,"

"I know, I know," She sighs. "Come one we're late for dinner,"

"Okay, okay, I'm down, lets go," I laugh as she eagerly jumps up and down before we speed off towards the great hall.

* * *

(Next Day)

A wave of relief washed over me as I exited the classroom. Arithmancy will forever hold the top spot on my "most boring classes" list.  
Practically skipping down the hall, I headed towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh come on Draco!" I hear a familiar voice almost shout. Stopping in my tracks, I turn my head to see a frustrated Electra and an amused Draco. They were clearly having another spat.

"See you tomorrow, Ryker!" Draco calls as he struts away.

As soon as he is gone, I walk over. "Problem?"

"Yes! Draco is making me show up early for next practice!" She practically shouts.

"Okay, no need to shout, I'm right here," I laugh. "Why is he making you show up early?"

"I don't know, maybe because he likes making my life hell,"

I smirk at her for a moment, remembering my observation during their practice yesterday.

"So, since when so you like Draco?"

Immediately, her eyes grow wide and her cheeks grow red.

"Wha- ? Me- ? Like-? hi- NO!" She stutters.

"Are you sure? Cause that blush on your face says otherwise," My smirk grows into a full grin.

"I do NOT like Draco!" She stomps her foot, and I can't help but laugh. "I have to get to class!" She suddenly exclaims before beginning to walk away.

"You don't have class for another hour,"

"I-" She stops, clearly frustrated at me calling out her lie. "Shut up!" She shouts before stomping off. I just laugh before continuing to the common room.

I know I shouldn't but it's always too much fun to get her all flustered like that. She really made it too easy.

-a few hours later-

"Izzy!" A sudden shout makes me look up to see Electra rushing towards me.

"What?" I ask, setting my book aside.

"I have to show you something!" She exclaims. The look of utter glee and excitement immediately have me worried.

"What is it?" I ask, cautiously. Grabbing my arm, she forces me to follow her.

"Just come on!"

"Okay," I reluctantly agree before she pulls me off towards Merlin knows where.

After a few minutes of hurried walking and occasionally apologizing after bumping into people, we finally stopped.

"Um, Electra?"

"Yes?" She smiles. I glance around, taking in the two broom sticks and the eager look on her face. "Why are we at the quidditch pitch?"

"Because," She grabs the brooms. "I am going to teach you how to fly,"

For a long moment, I just sand there, staring at her. When she raises her brow at my silence, I can't contain it any longer and start laughing.

"What's so funny?" A slight scowl has reached her face.

After finally calming down to just a light giggle, I comment, "You're going to teach _me _how to fly?" She continues to stare at me, not seeing the problem. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but, I have a terrible fear of heights. And last time I checked, flying involves being high up in the air,"

"I know that,"

"You know that?"

"Yup. That's why we're doing this," She smiles as she extends one of the brooms out to me.

"I'm not sure I follow,"

"I'm going to help you get over your fear of heights," Her smile grows wider as she nods towards the broom she's still holding out for me.

"Um, I don't know-" I start to shake my head and she lets out a sigh, dropping her arms.

"Oh, come on Izzy! Don't you want to get over your fear?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but-"

"Then let me help you!"

Running my hands through my wavy blonde hair, I sigh. Should I? It would be nice to be over this thing with heights. What could possibly go wrong?

Well, I could fall, and die..

No! Electra would never let that happen. If I fell, she would catch me.

I eyed her, taking in her hopeful expression.

Hmm..

"Alright,"

Her face instantly lifts and she once again held my broom out.

"But!" I raise a finger, and her expression falters slightly with concern. "If I'm going to get over my fear of heights, you have to do something too!"

"Like what?" She asks cautiously, her arm slightly lowering.

"You have to get over your fear of people," I smirk as her expression changes into shock, then quickly morphs into one of frustration. Electra has always had a thing with getting to know people. In her head, everyone was out to get her, so she just ignored the world. As far as I knew, I was one of her only friends.

"No fair!"

"How is that not fair?"

She goes to defend herself, but comes up with nothing. Her jaw clenches, clearly not happy.

"Fine,"

I grin, happy with my accomplishment, while taking the broom from her hands.

**ooOOoo**

My eyes are squeezed shut as I cling to the broom handle for dear life.

What in the hell was I thinking?! Why did I convince myself this was a good idea?!

Oh Merlin, I'm going to die..

"Izzy, calm down, you're fine," I hear Electra call out.

"Easy for you to say!" I shout back, letting out a whimper as a breeze drifted around me.

"Open your eyes!"

"Nope. I don't think I wanna see death coming,"

"Oh, lighten up, you're only ten feet from the ground,"

I scoff. Ten feet.. Might as well be ten miles..

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

I jump slightly at the sudden voice, loosing my balance. Before I realize what's happening, I hit the ground hard.

"Ouch," I mutter, rubbing my now pounding head.

* * *

**Ahh! I'm soo sorry for not posting last week! I was super busy and didn't get the chance D: I hope you all can forgive me! **

**But, I hope this makes up for it! Two chapters will be posted this week!  
**

**The next one will be posted later tonight. **

**In the meantime, **

**-Do you think Electra likes Draco?**

**-What was with Oliver staring at Izzy?**

**-Who was the voice that caused Izzy to fall? **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Hannah**


	4. New tutor and a date?

**Author's note: Oh my goodness guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I had the worst case of writers block, but I'm back and in action and I really hope you love the chapter! Lots of good stuff. ;)**

* * *

~Electra~

I watched in panic as Izzy plummeted to the ground, even from ten feet she was sure to be covered in bruises. Now the odds of me getting her over her fear of heights were slim to none. Wonderful.

"Damn it, Wood. You could have given some warning, do you know how long it took me to get her up on that broom?" I said with a loud sigh as I helped Izzy up from the grass. Her cheeks were tinged bright red and she was short of breath, not to mention she looked about as scared as I'd ever seen her. Yep, I was gonna kill Wood.

Wood stood about six feet away wearing an expression that was torn between laughter and pity, "What exactly are you two up to? It's Gryffindor's time on the pitch. Surely you know that, Ryker."

Izzy looked down guiltily, but I wasn't about to cave. "I was trying to help my best friend get over her fear of heights, now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you would go away." It was evident by my tone that my temper was quickly rising, and if he wasn't careful he would have to face it full on.

I turned my attention back to Izzy who was looking discouraged. I knew that look, she was about to call it quits. There was only a short window of time for me to convince her that she should keep trying, I had to move fast. She picked up her broom and tugged me towards the exit.

"Come on, Electra. It's not going to happen. I'm really tired and I have a mountain of homework to do, let's just stop," she said meekly, giving Wood a quick glance. I could hear the real meaning behind her words. Wood was a Quidditch captain and she didn't want to make him angry. Frankly, I couldn't give a damn if I made Woods angry. Izzy was my best friend and I'd made her a promise.

Refusing to be swayed I said, "Izzy, I promised that I would help you. Don't you want me to keep to my end of the deal?" She stopped tugging me, I had her hooked and she knew it.

Behind us Wood cleared his throat loudly, sending an echo around the pitch, "If I may interject, perhaps if you went about it differently, it might be more effective."

I faced the forgotten Gryffindor and gave him my trademark glare. He'd now crossed me twice in one day, and that wasn't a very smart thing to do. Beside me Izzy took a deep breath, she knew my temper way too well.

"I have it under control, I assure you. Don't you have a team to prepare? Your next game is against Slytherin after all, you'll need all the help you can get."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, clearly insulting his team was crossing the line, "You should take your own advice, Ryker. Last I saw, your flying could use a little work, maybe I should help your friend so you have a little extra time to practice."

Red hot anger rushed through me and I thought of a dozen curses I could use on him, "Woods, you're two seconds from being hexed into last year."

He held his ground, ignoring the fact that my wand was now inches from his nose. Even more infuriating was the fact that he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"I was just trying to help, Ryker, and maybe save your friend from possible injury," he said with feigned politeness.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Izzy; she was suddenly very interested in the bristles of her broom.

"Fine," I said as I threw my hands up in the air, "You help her, Woods, and when you mess up, let me know so I can take care of it. Sorry, Izzy, good luck with this one."

I gave her a quick hug and stalked off, leaving her behind looking extremely lost.

I headed in the direction of the Great Hall, still to angry to face my fellow Slytherins, or anyone really, not to mention my stomach was rumbling loudly. I had skipped lunch to drag Izzy out to the pitch. Cringing, I remembered my promise to Izzy. Truthfully, I had no idea how to even go about letting someone in enough for me to trust them.

"Ryker!" a voice called as I entered the Great Hall, it had come from the Slytherin table, which was mainly empty save for a few select people.

I did my best to ignore it, for the voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. My temper couldn't handle him right now, this was my main reason for avoiding the common room. I wondered what he was doing up here and why he wasn't lurking about with his loser friends. I pushed the thought from my mind and found a seat at the end of the table where no one usually sat, and put my head down for a moment.

A hand snaked around my waist and my head jerked up, ready to jinx whoever had touched me. There sat Draco wearing a horribly smug expression, one that immediately made me mistrust him. His grey eyes twinkled unfairly, the same way they always did when he was toying with me.

I shrugged out of his grasp, "Ever heard of a thing called personal space, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, why was he always smirking? I hated the way that it always left me breathless.

"I called your name and you didn't answer. Why?" he said, clearly trying to be charming, "Do you have something against being this close to me?" As he spoke he wound his arm around me again.

I squirmed uncomfortably. His charm, however fake it may have been, was actually starting to work. Man, I had to get out of there or soon he'd have me on his hook just like every other witless girl.

"I must not have heard you. Was there something that you needed?" It sounded weak, even to my own ears.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this Friday and sadly I'm left without a date," he pretended to be mortified, and even I had to admit that it was a little surprising. "So I want you to go with me."

My stomach dropped and I could feel the familiar pounding of my heart as panic set in. The thought of going anywhere with him and being alone with him thoroughly frightened me.

"Thanks, but no," I said, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, "Um, I've got to go, lots of... uhm.. homework to do."

"See you at practice tonight!" he called after my disappearing form.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, he asked you out and you said no?!" Izzy said as she gave me an exasperated look, "But you like him!" She was walking me down to practice early as Draco had demanded. I was still clueless as to why, and it frustrated me.

"I know!" I exclaimed a little louder than intended. _Wait, did I just say I like Draco? _ Shaking that thought away for later, I continued, "He didn't mean it anyways, he just didn't have anyone else and didn't want to go alone." There was no hiding the disappointment that I felt, even though I liked to pretend that it wasn't there.

Izzy ignored my last comment and kept talking, "Promise me that if he asks you again you'll say yes."

"Fine," I growled as we reached the pitch and she disappeared up the stairs to the stands. She didn't seem nearly as afraid of climbing up them as usual and I made a mental note to ask her how things had gone with Woods.

After forcing myself to take a deep breath I stepped out onto the pitch and made my way to the center where Draco was waiting with both of our brooms.

"You're actually on time, Ryker, he observed as he eyed me from head to toe. Real smooth.

I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the fluttering that filled my stomach when he looked at me. He's just a boy, I told myself, just a stupid boy.

"Why did you ask me to get here early, Malfoy?" I asked as I bent to pick up my broom.

"Electra, call me Draco. There's no need to be so formal," he really was working on the charm thing, "Maybe I just wanted to get you alone."

And then he soared off towards the goal post with a wink.

I felt my cheeks turn pink and kicked off as well, knowing that Izzy was probably watching our whole exchange and analyzing his body language. She'd no doubt give me a run down on what every body motion had meant, she was probably very amused. The thought made my stomach churn with embarrassment.

"I'll be Keeper for the time being," Draco called, "Just practice scoring."

Making sure to show my immense irritation with him, I threw the quaffle at the right goal post with all of the strength I could muster. There was no way that I had missed, Draco was at least ten feet from the post. With that satisfaction I doubled back, ready to score again. And then I noticed Draco hovering in front of the right goal post holding the quaffle. He wore the usual smirk, the one that both infuriated and mentally disarmed me at the same time.

"Try again," he said as he tossed the quaffle back to me. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that satisfied grin off of his face.

We continued this way until he finally allowed me to stop, by which time my arms were aching and the sun had almost gone down. The other players hadn't shown up for practice and I'd begun to worry. This was not normal for our team.

I landed heavily, my body was ready to give out, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Draco smiled and moved closer to me, too close. "I told them that practice was canceled and that I was giving you some extra help."

My jaw dropped and I was no longer focused on how close he was to me, "You did what? I do not need extra help! I'm a damn good player, Draco!"

He sighed in an exasperated way and put his arm around me, "As I said, Electra, I just wanted some time alone with you. Now, are you going to let me take you to Hogsmeade or not? "He whispered the last half in my ear, making me shudder both pleasantly and horribly at the same time.

I froze, remembering my promise to Izzy, a feeble "yes" was all I could manage before he swept from the pitch without another word.

* * *

**So there it is! I really hope you guys liked it, and again, I'm super sorry for the wait! Things are crazy, but we won't leave you hanging next time! Keep reading! It's going to get juicy! Also, if you loved it, or even if you hated it, leave us some pretty reviews! :)**

***Muah*~~ Jamie**


	5. Lesson number one and Hogsmeade

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

~Isaboe~

"Fine!" I hear Electra yell. My head shoots up from the bristles of my broom, no longer able to ignore the argument. "You help her, Woods, and when you mess up, let me know so I can take care of it," She turns to me. "Sorry, Izzy, good luck with this one," After giving me a quick hug, Electra stalks off, smoke practically fuming from her ears.

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there, trying to process what had just happened, before I heard someone clear their throat. Embarrassment washed over me as I remembered I was not alone. Hoping to Merlin my face wasn't as red as I imagined it probably was, I turned to face Oliver.

Taking in his expression, it was evident that he was just realizing what he had gotten himself into. A long moment of incredibly awkward silence passed before he finally moved to pick up Electra's broom that she had left behind.

"Um, you don't have to," I nervously voiced. "Help me I mean,"

He continued to set Electra's broom aside as he replied, "No, it's no problem. I have a bit before anyone shows up for practice anyways,"

Not knowing what else to say, I simply nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So," He began as he walked over. "You're trying to get over a fear of heights?"

Again, I nodded.

He paused for a moment, probably not sure where to go from here. I was praying he had some sort of idea cause I wasn't sure I could talk correctly, let alone form enough coherent thoughts in my head to come up with any ideas.

Thankfully, he looked like he had come up with an idea of how to begin and asked, "So, how exactly did you manage to get this fear?"

I swallowed hard, taking a moment to find my words, "Well, when I was little, my dad took me out to fly on his broom," Immediately I noticed a peak in his interest as I mentioned the words "fly" and "broom". "While we were flying, something happened and I ended up falling off and hurting my arm. Even since, I've been afraid of heights," My hands had once again intertwined themselves in my broom. Fiddling was a habit of mine. Usually when I was bored, scared, or in this case, nervous. I'd be lying if I said I never had a small crush on Oliver. I mean come on, half the female population at Hogwarts fangirled like mad over the star captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team. And I was no different (well maybe less crazy obsessed with him. I only had a small crush on the cute quidditch player.).

Even with all the attention though, I don't think I've ever seen him with a girlfriend. He's always been too focused on Quidditch I guess.

"So let me get this straight," Oliver said, pulling me from my thoughts. "You got your fear by falling off a broom, and you decided that the first thing to do to get you over said fear is to put yourself up in the air on a broom?"

"The flying thing was Electra's idea, not mine,"

"Of course it was," Oliver rolled his eyes. I always knew that Electra and Oliver had never gotten along. Why? Well, I really don't have a straight answer for you. If I was to guess I'd say it probably has something to do with being on rival quidditch teams.

"Well, flying isn't going to get you over your fear. In fact, it will probably only make it worse," Oliver continued. "So, we're going to start small," Oliver motioned for me to follow him as he moved towards one of the Quidditch stands. Cautiously, I did, setting my broom aside as I did so.

When we reached the stands, he began up the steep steps, causing me to pause at the bottom. Realizing I wasn't following him, he turned and arched his brow.

"Um, I'm not so good with these steps," I nervously squeaked, playing with the ends of my blonde hair. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Just trust me, alright?" His expression softened as he spoke. Taking a deep breath, I grasped onto the railing and slowly began scaling the stairs of death.

I could've sworn I heard an almost laugh but I was too focused on climbing the steps to care.

Finally reaching the first platform, Oliver gave me a face that said 'see that wasn't so bad'. I just frowned and huffed a sigh. He only laughed softly as he began to sit down on the top step. Once he was situated, he looked up at me and patted the place next to him. Did he expect me to sit on these steep stairs of death? I shock my head slightly, taking a step back.

"You'll be fine, I promise," He smiled assuredly. _No I won't,_ I think. But I sit down beside him anyways. Immediately, I begin shaking.

"See, you're alright,"

I node slightly, my fingers begin to death grip the edges of the stair we're sitting on. _Nope, I'm definitely going to die. _

He begins talking, asking questions. I half answer most of them, only able to focus on the steep plummet to my death if I moved wrong.

Slowly, without me realizing it, the questions get easier to answer. I even start to ask some myself. And finally, we're having a full conversation.

He pauses.

"What?"

"You're not shaking anymore," He smiles triumphantly, gesturing to my hands. Looking down, I realize my hands are now longer in a death grip on the stair. They are placed comfortably in my lap. And he's right, I'm not shaking anymore. Slowly, my face breaks into a wide grin. The fear I felt before isn't as strong anymore. I no longer feel like I'm about to fall at any moment.

Feeling brave, I move to stand up. My grin grows as I stare down the stairs to the ground, and I realize, I'm okay. The fear wasn't completely gone, but dormant enough to handle the stairs.

Carefully, I begin to walk down the stairs. Each step becomes easier than the previous. And when I reach the bottom, I can't help but give a gleeful laugh. Eagerly, I climb back up the stairs and repeat the action. Each time I get more and more excited.

After my fourth time, Oliver stops me. "Okay, I think that's enough, you're starting to get me tired,"

"Thank you so much, Oliver!"

He smiles for a moment before answering, "You're most welcome, Isaboe,"

I pause when he says my full name. I had gotten so used to everyone calling my Izzy that I sometimes forgot that wasn't my full name.

My lip curls as I shift nervously. If I was paying more attention, I would've noticed the slight twitch in his grin as I looked down at my shoes. But I wasn't, so I didn't.

He takes in a breath before saying, "Well, practice is about to start, so," he trails off.

I shake of of my haze, "Oh right, of course, I'll just go," tucking hair behind my ear, I attempt to hide the new pink on my cheeks. We start down the steps in silence, my awkwardness finding me once again.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, he headed toward the stuff he had brought with him and I picked up my bag.

As I turned to head back to the Ravenclaw common room, I head Oliver call out to me, "So, same time next week?"

_What?_ I stood there in all my awkward glory for a minute. I had just assumed that this was a one time thing. Clearly that wasn't the case.

Biting my lip, I nodded. He smiled again before continuing to set up for his practice.

Wow this was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

(A few days later)

"But why do I have to go?"

"Cause, what if he's being a total arse, and I need back up just in case he ditches me or something?" Electra was trying to get me to go with her and Draco to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and as you can probably guess, I really don't want to.

"And be an awkward third wheel on your date? No, thanks," I reply as I attempt to continue reading.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee, Izzy!"

_Sigh_. I guess it won't be that bad. I could sit in the Three Broom Sticks and read until they're done. Besides if I didn't go I'd never hear the end of it from Electra later.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone to read?"

She nods, putting on her best pouty face.

"Fine,"

"Yay! Thank you Izzy! You're the best, best friend ever!" She exclaims pulling my into a hug as best as she can when I'm sitting down.

"Yeah yeah, now go away so I can read!"

Electra nods gratefully before practically skipping away.

_Sigh. I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl._

**ooOOoo**

A Warm gush of musky, butterbeer scented air hit me as we shuffled into the crowded pub known as the popular Three Broom Sticks. Almost immediately, I left Electra and Draco and found a table where I could read for a while. I know, I could be out doing other things, but what fun was it when you were by yourself. All my friends that were here had dates, and being anyone's third wheel didn't sound like much fun. So I would have fun by myself the best way I knew how. Reading.

Once in a while, I would look up at Electra and Draco to see how things were going. And every time I saw what I expected. Electra being her sarcastic self, while Draco was being his arrogant self. But it looked to be going okay, so after a while, I stopped checking, and allowed myself to get lost in my book.

...

Normally, when I'm reading, it is fairly difficult to get my attention. Even in a crowded place like the Three Broom Sticks, I still managed to tune everything out. However, one sound pulled my from my trance quicker than anything ever had before.

"Isaboe?"

* * *

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! I'm soooooooooooo incredibly sorry! Life has been crazy for Jamie and I and we haven't been able to post for the last couple of weeks. If you hate us, I understand :( **

**Though I hope this makes up for it. Jamie will be posting the next chapter later today. She's going to start writing it right now! **

**Again, we're really sorry! **

**Oh! Also, if you're interested, there's a link on our channel to see an intro I made for this story(:**

**Love you all! Don't forget to review!**

**-Hannah^^**


	6. Admitting Secrets

**Author's note: Here's another chapter for you guys!(: Sorry we've been so poor about updating, but we promise to be better. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Draco details unfolding. Make sure to favorite/follow/review and let us know what you think.**

Electra:

The day of the Hogsmeade trip dawned much too soon, and I awoke with a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nervousness. All of a sudden nothing in my closet seemed acceptable to wear and I ran about my dormitory in a frenzy. If this whole thing didn't pan out, I would probably blame Izzy. This was her stupid idea. She made me promise to accept.

I heaved a frustrated sigh and dug through the ridiculous mound of clothes on my bed yet again. This time around I managed to find a passable pair of blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt and my favorite black cardigan. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror and deemed myself satisfactory before hurrying to meet Izzy and Draco at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"You're late," Draco said with an annoyed expression as he took my arm possessively.

I pulled my arm away and stepped closer to Izzy," I was just getting ready. Are we ready then?"

Izzy simply nodded, having apparently made the decision to be as invisible as impossible, which was just no help at all.

Draco took my arm yet again," I thought maybe we could stop at the Three Broomsticks first for a drink. Might help ease that temper of yours, Ryker. Maybe even make it easier for you to get along with me."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and instead settled on a different tactic as we entered Hogsmeade," So, Draco, do you think our team is ready to play against Gryffindor? Wood seems to have a few tricks up his sleeves this year. I've caught a few of their practices and they're going to be a fair match."

He laughed loudly," Wood? He hasn't got a thing compared to us. The quidditch cup is as good as ours."

I gaped as Draco politely held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for us. When he got so nice was a mystery to me, it didn't feel right. Instantly my guard wanted to go up, but I battled to keep it down as I remembered my promise to Izzy.

Draco led me over to a secluded table and I noticed that Izzy had slyly snuck away. I was on my own with this one. The thought thoroughly frightened and excited me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I think you're right," I said as I sat down," Wood might have some new material, but we've got a few surprises of our own."

Draco ordered us two butterbeers and leaned over the table, his gaze was intent," Electra, I didn't ask you here to talk about quidditch. That can wait until later. I just want to enjoy this, alright?"

I had to admit, I was quite surprised. "Alright... uhm... what do you want to talk about then?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his butterbeer," Let's talk about you. Tell me, what are your parents like?"

I looked away, not really wanting to divulge anything about myself to him, especially not about my parents. And then I remembered Izzy. Damn it.

"My parents are... good people, I guess. Father works quite a lot, he's never at home, and mother... she's kind," I answered slowly, trying to appear normal. If Draco knew that he'd hit a sore spot, he'd probably want to know more.

But evidently Draco could not be fooled, because his next question hit on a subject that I had been carefully avoiding. "And together? As a family. What's that like?"

I took a big gulp of my butterbeer," I wouldn't really know. Mum and Dad don't really talk much. Like I said, Dad's away at work usually." The bitterness in my tone was obvious.

"You don't like talking about them," Draco observed," Why is that?"

I drained the rest of my butterbeer and tried my best to think of a subject changer," How about we stop talking about me for a little while. I want to talk about you."

Draco smirked," Of course you do." God, I hated the way he smirked.

"For example," I said, trying to contain the heat in my tone," Why are you so incredibly fake all the time? One second you're completely arrogant and awful, then the next you're actually a somewhat decent person. So what is it, Draco?"

"Perhaps it's best to discuss this somewhere more private," he growled in frustration as he took my arm and led me from the pub. The autumn air swept past me in cold bursts as Draco led me to the edge of town. My protests did nothing to phase him, and by now my temper was in full swing.

When he finally stopped outside the Shrieking Shack I wrenched my hand free and shoved him away from me as hard as I could. He wasn't expecting it and the force of my push sent him straight to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Draco?" I yelled," Do you really think that you can just pull me around like that? Well, think again. I'm not your little puppet, and I refuse to act like one."

Draco got to his feet and approached me carefully, irritation was burning in his grey eyes. "Damn it, Electra. I just thought we should talk somewhere alone. Now would you just relax for a moment?"

I glared at him, but marched over to a large rock and sat down with a huff.

He chuckled at my stubbornness and sat beside me," So, you asked me why I'm so fake. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Draco took a rather shaky breath and closed his eyes," Okay, here's the deal. People expect me to behave a certain way and if I suddenly just waltzed around school being nice to people, do you know how they would all react? I have to keep up with appearances. The truth is, I actually do like you, but I also have to act the same way that I always do. At least when other people are around."

I was sure that my mouth was probably in the shape of a perfect "o" by this point. Draco couldn't have really just said any of those words, he just didn't say things like that. Ever.

"Are you messing with me, Draco? Because if you are, I swear I will hex you."

Now Draco laughed openly, like I'd never heard before. "I'm not, I promise. Now you know my big secret."

"Right," I said as I stared off at the abandoned Shack," Draco, the keeper of secrets." Before I knew it I was laughing, actually laughing with Draco at the ridiculousness of the situation. It seemed so impossible for things to have changed so quickly, for Draco to have changed so quickly.

Before I knew it the afternoon had sped by me and we were already headed back up to the castle. Draco had his arm casually slung around my shoulder like he owned me and he kept winking at the other Slytherin boys. I had to keep reminding myself that he was just pretending, but regardless it was still annoying.

When we finally reached the Great Hall, I ducked out from under Draco's arm and told him that I wasn't hungry. Before he could even respond I left, heading towards the common room. My brain was a fogged up mess and I needed some time to think. This whole Draco thing had me really messed up. I rushed past people on the way down to the dungeons, not really caring who they were, and then rushed into my dormitory.

How was I really supposed to pretend that it didn't bother me when Draco was an arrogant jerk? It was too much to even think about. I plopped onto my bed and let out a frustrated groan. Okay, so I did like him. And I promised Izzy that I would give it a try. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you loved it! :D This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written so far! Review please. 3 Also, be expecting regular posts from now on, Wednesday's are back on. Until next time!**

**~~ Jamie**


End file.
